This double-blind, randomized placebo-controlled trial evaluated the efficacy and safety of levetiracetam, recruiting 130 alcohol-dependent patients, 24% women and 35% ethnic minorities, from 5 sites. All subjects received either levetiracetam or placebo and Brief Behavioral Compliance Enhancement Treatment (BBCET) intervention. Patients were stratified on clinical site, and SSRI use. No significant differences were detected between the levetiracetam XR and placebo groups in either the primary outcomes (percent heavy drinking days and percent subjects with no heavy drinking days) or in other secondary drinking outcomes. Treatment groups did not differ on a number of nondrinking outcomes, including depression, anxiety, mood, and quality of life. The only difference observed was in alcohol-related consequences. The levetiracetam XR treatment group showed significantly fewer consequences than did the placebo group during the maintenance period (p=0.02). Levetiracetam XR was well-tolerated, with fatigue being the only significantly elevated adverse event, compared with placebo (53% vs. 24%, respectively; p=0.001). Results of the study is published in Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research 36:1421-1430, 1421-1430, 2012.